


Monsterpalooza

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Multi, Self-Insert, fuck everything, reader is a thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: A self indulgent thot story. The reader is tired of Hylian men not being able to satisfy her. So, monsters.This will be an epasodic story with a new monster of the chapter. I'm thinking Lynel, Yiga, Zora gangbang, etc.Leave a suggestion!





	1. Octorok

“oh...oh…(Y/N) I’m going...ahhhh!”

.

.

.

Another fuck and another time you didn’t come. You wiped the last bit of the stable boy’s cum off your back and pulled up your pants. Looking over at the blissed out fuck boy, you rolled your eyes at his satisfaction and began walking out. “H...Hey! Will I see you again tonight? I could go for another round, if you are up for it.”

“Personally, I’d rather not with your tiny dick,” you said flatly. You turned and walked out of the stables before he could utter another protest about having the “biggest dick” like all the other boys say. Really, did Hylia even make a man that could satisfy you, or anyone else for that matter. 

Your thoughts tugged you along to the edge of the water. It was a perfect mirror that reflected the stars. But, the moon wasn’t in the pond where it should have been. It was blocked by a rock that almost seemed to float on the water. You moved around to check if you really were seeing a floating rock. 

You rotated around the edge of the pond until you saw something underneath the rock. Two beady red eyes stared at you. A shock of panic ran through you. Your body automatically began to flee. 

But the rock that hit your head stopped your movements.

.

.

.

Your eyes opened themselves to see the stars above. The throbbing in your head dazed and delayed your thinking. How did you end up on your back?  _ Don’t tell me I passed out mid-fuck… _ A small squee drew your attention away from the sky. The bottom parts of your clothes were laying next to you. Which means…

You blushed as you gazed downward towards your legs. Blue tentacles now covered your skin. In fear, you tried to shake your legs to get the blobby octorok off of you. Those tentacles held you down and kept you from moving even an inch away from the monster. Tears began to form at your eyes as any chance of escape kept getting slimmer and slimmer the further it crawled up your body. “P...please….no...I’m not tasty! I’m not, I swear!” 

The octorok made a small sad sound. It stopped moving and squeezed your legs in almost a messaging motion. A blush crept across your cheeks as you started to guess  _ why _ it was acting in such an...intriguing manner. When you stopped being so tense, a tentacle reached between your legs. The tip of it brushed  _ gently _ over your needy sex. Even from such a small action like this, your body felt a rush of pleasure. Your back arched and your legs began to squirm. Not to get away this time...and the octorok understood it well. It pushed apart your legs and flicked a tentacle against your sex. The end of it touched your sensitive clit, leaving you moaning. 

Gently, it pressed the tip of its tentacle against your clit. You began moaning and pleading as it swirled it and teased it.  _ How can a monster want something like this?  _ You heard the tales of monsters having their was with female travelers. But, to be one should be concerning, fearful even. 

Should be…

With each swirl and flick his blue tentacle placed on your now-swollen clit, it pushed you further and further into the darkness of its lust. You couldn’t help it, it felt euphoric to finally have someone...or something pleasing you. All those denied and lackluster orgasms built up the neediness your sweet sex harbored. “Please,” you begged. “Please give me more.”

The octorok couldn’t seem more joyful as it used another tentacle to poke at your hole. A squee of delight rushed through the air as it found your cunt dripping wet. It shoved that appendage into you, leaving you  _ gasping _ . When...when was the last time you were stretched like this? The tentacle was so thick and slick. But, what was worse is that the octorok never let up with his other tentacle on your clit.

In and out, the octorok arm thrusted into you. It was so much larger than a cock. More pleasurable too, if you were honest. Goddess, would you even be able to go back to Hylian men after all this is over? 

You felt so full, so excited. It was a rush you have never felt before. Your heart beat so fast as the twisting and twitching in your abdomen started to bubble over.  _ I’m going to… _

The release hit you hard as that tentacle pushed  _ deeper _ into you. You cried into the air all that pent-up sexual frustration. Tears formed in your eyes as everything you wanted came together in this euphoric moment. The little monster  _ still _ didn’t let up his musings until you began to come down. 

Nothing in the world mattered at that point. You gazed up at the stars above where this little octorok took you. Maybe, that’s why the water reflects the heavens above. The octorok scurried back into the water as quickly as it came. 

But, you don’t think this would be your last visit to this pond.


	2. Lynel

Happy and freshly fucked, you began your travels once more. You stretched your limbs and looked up at the noon sun. How have you gone this long without knowing how monsters feel? Maybe you should just give up on all those stable boys and go for something better? Oh how those boys will pine for you upon your return. 

The river bubbled and gurgled next to you on the path. Nearby trees were full of bright red apples. Well, until your surroundings became a shade darker. You looked up at the sky once more. Dark clouds now covered the sun. “Rain.” As quickly as possible, you found shelter in a nearby cave  _ just  _ before the rain poured down. With your clothes still dry and intact, you set your travel pack against the wall to settle into your temporary shelter. It was just a normal cave, but it was dry and rather warm. The wind coming from inside gave you a nice warm breeze.

But, your body shivered cold as your eyes turned to the deeper part of the cave. 

In response, two eyes stared back at you. Not even two feet in front of you, stood a Lynel. You screamed and ran for the entrance. But, a large hand grabbed your arm and hulled you up into the air. The Lynel then grabbed your midsection and brought you into his mane. You desperately tried to push him away.  _ He’s going to eat me!  _ The Lynel gave a warning squeeze against your midsection. You stopped pushing but still shuttered against his mane. If you weren’t so scared, you would have enjoyed how soft and warm it was. You trembled to his touch, that is, until he began to stroke your hair. Those trembles became less violent as your body began to settle down. The softness of his mane made you curl into him even more. 

You dared to look at its face. It blinked a few times before setting you down on the ground before resuming its full height. Your eyes trailed down its body before settling on the engorged flesh between its legs. Now you understood. Its cock was thick, throbbing, and dripping already. It must have been mating season...and this poor Lynel was left out. 

He needed a female.

You looked up at the Lynel. He was patient, but it seemed like that was beginning to wear thin as he took a step forward. He reached out a large hand and tucked your hair behind your ear. Then, cupped your cheek. His eyes gleamed with want and need. And by the way your body was reacting, so did yours.

Your hands traveled to the hem of your pants. Under the watchful gaze of the Lynel, you dropped your pants to the floor and stepped out of them. Then, you pulled off your shirt and bra, setting all of your clothes off to the side. With only your boots on, you placed your hands on a large rock nearby. 

The Lynel slowly walked over to you and took his place behind you. Its hands lifted up your hips to be at his desired angle. Now, on your toes, you felt the tip of his pulsating cock against your lips. The huge head began its descent into you. You bit your lip to keep the pain inside, but...oh goddess did the stretch had you in ecstasy. He was a big boy, and you loved it.

The Lynel grunted in growled in satisfaction as he eased his way into you. He wasn’t overly forceful, but damn was he dominant. He grabbed where he pleased on your body, making you squirm at the lack of control you had. 

You yipped as he pushed hard against your cervix. Damn he was big… You dared to look down to where your bodies connected. Only half of his cock was inside you. Your heart raced and you began to squirm out of his grasp. But, he would have none of that and held you in place. Pleasure began running through you as he backed out and pushed in. Not to your cervix, but a bit before that. You looked up to your partner. You couldn’t describe the look, but you felt like he wasn’t wanting to hurt you, even for his own pleasure.

He kept rocking a bit to get you used to his girth. Mouth agape and drool leaking, you began to moan with pleasure at every movement. The Lynel’s hands continued their exploration in your pleasure. He shifted his hips around until he found an angle that had you nearly screaming, and he kept you there. You didn’t understand it.  _ He  _ was the one in heat and yet he was fucking you so sweetly. 

Then he stopped. You looked at him as he took his hands off of your hips and offered them to you to hold. You tentatively grabbed them as he pushed them back and forwards. Realization came to you.  _ He wants me to…take control?  _ You pushed on his hands and pushed backwards, forcing your body to take his cock inside you. Then you pulled back to bring the tip of his cock to your entrance before you reinserted him. The Lynel seemed pleased with your actions as he kept humming and making low noises. You, however, were making the most vulgar and lewd noises that definitely weren’t quiet. Paradise, you were absolute mind-blowing, monster-fucking, orgasm-inducing pleasure playing with his cock like this. His fingers kneaded at your hands, urging you onward. “I...I feel so good!” you cried out to him. 

Yet, your legs became weaker by the second as the pleasure became too much for you to hold on your own. They trembled underneath you, threatening to give out. You looked up at your well-hung Lynel, pleading for him to continue what you were now sloppily doing. He grabbed your hands and walked you along back to the rock where he placed them there. His front hooves were placed in front of your head while his hips lowered underneath you. The pace he set was tantalizing. Small, quick fucks filled your pussy to the brim. Precum from both of you dripped down your quaking legs.

But, then he got faster. Your eyes rolled back as the pleasure overtook you. “I can’t….I can’t…” you couldn’t even scream what you wanted to. Every bit of fire in your belly began to tighten as the lewd sounds from his hips and his mouth filled your ears. “I’m gonna…” Even with your pleads, the Lynel still fucked you rougher by the second. Faster and faster he pounded into your sweet sex until you shattered underneath him. You clawed at the rock as cries came pouring out of your mouth. Well, that and the copious amount of cum currently overflowing in your cunt. The Lynel squeezed the rock too, but instead of a few tiny scratches, cracks began to form. Then, the beast settled down. 

He slowly pulled his half-hard cock out of your body and let you rest against the slightly abused rock. You heard him shuffle behind you and figured he was leaving the cave. That’s why it surprised you so much when he picked you up and carried you over to a small indent within the cave. There, he snuggled his face against your own. You did the same back, unsure of what he was doing. But, soon enough you realized he was checking to make sure you were alright. His hands wandered your chest and legs searching for wounds. He was so tender in his touches and caresses that the exhaustion and the afterglow began to curl around you and lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life?


	3. Two Zora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by my other works, I really like Zora.

“I...I can’t believe she’s doing that with….a Lynel!”

“Goddess, and look how she’s enjoying it. He’s not even moving and she’s just...pleasuring herself.”

“I heard Hylians were more adventurous lovers, but this….this is an extreme.”

“At least it should calm it down for a while. It’s been chasing Zora for days now and like hell I wanted to die today trying to fight it.”

Both looked at the small ravished Hylian as she let out her final scream of release. The two Royal Guardsmen tried to keep their swords in their sheaths, or so to speak. The younger one turned to his senior. “Why don’t we come back tomorrow and check? I doubt the Lynel will hurt her now.” The other Zora agreed and began swimming back to the Domain.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You slowly opened your eyes as sunlight began filtering in the cave. A cold shudder ran through you as you lie naked on the stone floor. You pushed yourself up to a seating position and looked around. The Lynel was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a pile of clothes and a single swift violet utop them. You picked up the flower and smiled at his parting gift.

Now it was on to some place else. Zora’s Domain was close, maybe that would be a nice place to stop, rest, and get freshened up. You put on your discarded clothes and headed for the river. A good morning drink and it is off to the Domain.

The water was crystal clear. Hylia, the rumors were true that Zora’s Domain had the most pure water in all of Hyrule. You cupped your hands and dipped them in the water, only to bring them back up and drink the sparkling liquid. You repeated this motion a few times until you were sated. You turned towards the path and began the long trek towards the Domain.

,

,

.

About an hour or so after starting, you stopped once again along the bank to quench your thirst. Just like before, you dipped your hands in the water and brought it up to drink. But, there was something that caught your eye underneath the water. A motion, a shadow. You tilted your head around to see it more clearly. Yet, all you could make out was a dark image. The shadow swam up to the surface. You jumped back in shock and knocked yourself onto the ground in the process.

“Sorry! I did not intend to frighten you!” A black Zora with piercing yellow eyes stared at you. “I hope you can forgive me.” He rushed to your side and offered his hand to help you up.

“T...thank you. But, I would have been less scared if you didn’t stare at me before making your presence known! I mistook you for a monster.” You took his hand and regained your height. However, it dwindled in comparison to this tall Zora. You had to crane your neck backwards in order to look at his face. The Zora had a deep crimson blush dusting his cheeks. His hand squeezed a tad tighter around your own. “You can...let go of my hand.”

As if burned, the Zora pulled his hand away and began babbling all sorts of apologies and excuses. A small smile tugged at your lips at his behavior. _Adorable_ , you thought.Your attention was then grabbed by another surfacing in the water. A blue Zora waved at you and your new acquaintance. “Noro, you found her! Don’t tell me you started without me!”

Your brows pinched up in confusion. The other Zora desperately waved his hands trying to dispel anything that might be insinuated in this situation. Still, the blush gave away what Noro was desperately trying to hide. The blue Zora emerged from the water and crossed the small bank over to you.  “Did my little Noro tell you what we saw last night?” He added a wink to his sentence.

Noro put his hands on the blue Zora’s chest, trying to push him back to the river. “W...we apologize for interrupting your morning! We should go back to our posts now! Haha right, Gruve?”

Gruve picked his companion's hands off of him and pushed him to the side, now stepping inside your space. “We just so happened to stumble across your rendezvous with a Lynel. To be honest, we are quite intrigued at what possessed you to have such relations.” Gruve put a hand to his chin as his eyes were eating you alive.

Blood rushed to your cheeks. _They saw?_ “Well...umm…”

Noro once again stepped between the most intriguing conversation. “Pardon my superior. He must still have some wine in him from last night.”

Gruve’s face dropped into exasperation. With a roll of the eyes, he grabbed Noro and pushed him out of the way. The blue Zora took your hand. “Pardon our...inquisitiveness. But, we saw you last night and...well...our imaginations ran with you all night.”

Noro curled in on himself slightly, falling silent. Gruve continued to gently pet the back of your hand. You could honestly laugh, not once have you been embarrassed since setting out on this little adventure of yours. And now, when one is blushing from fin to fin, you somehow caught his shyness. The poor guy, you could ruin him for any other woman. Or…

you could show him proper pleasure.

 _That_ made you smile a bit. “If...you are gentle…I wouldn’t mind.” Gruve smiled and took that caressed hand to lead you further into the woods. Noro followed behind.

Once in a clearing, you all sat down in the soft grass. You took off your top, causing Gruve to smile and Noro to avoid his gaze. You smiled and crawled over to the shy one, grabbing his face to look at you. His cheeks flared red as you stripped the cloth coverings one….by one… Each time, his eyes became more fixated on you and...his cocks grew out of his body. Zora anatomy is interesting, a slit opens and cocks emerged.

Wait.

“Y...you have two!” you nearly shouted. Noro faced away from you once again as his twins hung out of his body. A snuggle on your back made you turn your head to Gruve.

“All Zora have two. Hehe, where would you like mine?” His playful tone brought a smile to your face. Your hands reached behind you and spread open your dripping cunt. “Two in here or...one in this dripping hole and, one in your ass?”

“G...Gruve! Treat her well. She shouldn’t be subject to something like being….taken _there_.” Oh the poor sweet Noro.

“Have me however you like. I am...confident in my abilities.” Gruve smiled at this and took his position behind you. “As for Noro-” you turned your eyes up to him- “I can pleasure you with my mouth.” Somehow, it seemed to scare him as his legs bent up to cover his sex.

The blue Zora chuckled behind you. “Noro, she doesn't have sharp teeth. She’s not going to shred your dicks. Plus, I think you are getting the better end of the deal here. Hylian oral sex is quite the unique experience. Unless, you want me to-”

“Fine!” He squeeked. Noro’s eyes turned down to you. His legs tentatively opened, allowing those beautiful twin cocks to be seen once more. Upon further inspection, you noticed they were more sleek and tapered at the end. Not at all like a Hylian’s or...a Lynel’s for that matter. You crawled between his legs and licked the tip of one of his cocks. Your hands rested on his thighs, trying to soothe his tension. One, two, three more little licks and he began to relax. But, that tension rose right back up once you began mouthing the tips.

“Well, I certainly don’t want to be left out.” Gruve cooed. You felt the tip of one of his cocks dip into your sex. Your eyes popped open as he simply slid right in! “Ah yes, our natural lubrication. Makes it perfect for mating in the water and on land. Unfortunately, it seems our little Noro is still too shy to be turned on.” Gruve then poked the tip of his other cock against your ass. “May I?” he asked. You nodded from your servicing position. Gruve was more gentle this time. Obviously, you thought, it wasn’t his first fuck with a Hylian. His cock pushed against your rim of muscle and then backed off, only to start again. ‘Easing you into it’ is what you think this would be called. Though, the last time that happened was a long time ago...or was it simply last night with a giant Lynel cock?

Nevertheless, Gruve rocked his fully sheathed cocks inside you, grinding against you. You moaned on the tips you were sucking on. “See, Noro, she likes it. Come on, give her some.” You turned your watery eyes up to the black Zora. Noro tentatively placed his hands on your head and began playing with your hair. In response, you hummed in pleasure. “Pft, gentle lover” Gruve spat.

You smiled up at Noro as he began to make the most adorable soft moans. You popped off your mouth from his cocks and replaced it with playful fingers. “Is this your first time?” you asked.

Noro shook his head. “N...no b...but you...are so p...pretty...and...and...d...delicate that I don’t...I don’t want to h...hurt you.” You could barely make out what he was saying simply from him gasping between words. Flushed and embarrassed, he turned his head to the side once more.

You would have teased him to bits if not for the Zora enjoying your ass and cunt. Gruve moaned and picked up his pace. He was done waiting for Noro to get over his embarrassment. He wanted you _now_. To be honest, you were quite eager, yourself. Gruve’s cocks rocked in and out of your tight holes, giving you so much pleasure. “So snug around both...I have to admit you are better than most Zora women. Fuck!” The blue Zora thrusted even faster, howling and moaning as he pleasured himself with your body.

Goddess, you were in heaven. Such a strong and thick lover behind you, and the sweetest shy lover in your mouth. Both gave you pleasure, and both were lost in their own. Gruve was slamming in and out of you, now grunting and cursing. As for Noro, well, his eyes were in the back of his head as he was expelling those sweet high-pitched moans. His legs began to shake and his breath became gasps. _Oh you sweet, sensitive thing…_

“M...mm...mmy lady...I’m...I can’t...not in your mouth! No! Please let me go! I...I...I can’t...I’m going to-” Noro threw his head backwards and cried out as his seed spilled onto your tongue. You lapped at him throughout his high. The white and sticky cum dripped down your chin and onto the grass below. You tried to swallow as much as you could but...the Zora behind you knocked most of it out with his rough romping.

“To be young again,” Gruve teased. Noro didn’t seem to hear anything. He was blissed out in the grass. Now, you focused your attention on Gruve who was having a great time with your backend. “You can take a pounding, little one. Fuck…” His slick and thick cocks had you moaning to the skies. He felt so good. “Hurry up, my Hylian. If you wanna come...h...hurry up. Shit...shit…”

Your hands clawed at the dirt below from the tension ravaging your body. This man knew how to work his cocks. They both hit just the right spot inside you. They stretched you so good. You blushed as you squeezed down on his cocks in pure ecstasy, coming hard on them.

With one last thrust, Gruve spilled into your ass and cunt. His claws dug into the soft, plush flesh of your cheeks. Within a few seconds, he was pulling out of you, admiring his mess. Noro perked up from his position and stared in concern at your used body. But before he could say anything, Gruve took a smack at your ass. “What a ride. If you ever are in need of...assistance, just come to the Domain and we can do this again.”

The Zora stood up and stretched. “Come on, Noro. We better get back to our posts before the Captain has our heads.

Noro continued to look down at you. Gently and galiently, he helped you up into a seating position. “Are you alright? Can you walk on your own?” You nodded and tried to stand up, only to fail from your wobbly legs. Thankfully, Noro caught you. “Here...ummm...why don’t we wash you in the river a bit and then I can swim you up the river to the Domain. You could rest at my house...if you would like, that is.” You smiled and nodded at his kindness. Yet, out of your eye you could see a cheeky smile from Gruve.

‘You like her’ it said.


	4. One Shy Zora

The shy guard and his senior lead you through the grand spires of Zora’s Domain. You were simply in awe. Water practically sparkled as it draped over the sides of the Domain. The architecture was second to none as every crevice was smooth to the touch. You traced your hand along a railing. The stone was polished so smoothly you could have mistook it for a mirror. 

Truly, Zora’s Domain was as grand as all the rumors claimed.

Noro took your hand gently as the brightness of the Domain called you to squint your eyes. Apparently, the light reflecting such grand surfaces didn’t affect the Zora like it did you. Maybe it was those adorable cat-like eyes. A rush ran through your womb at remembering the young guard’s eyes blown black with lust. Pink dusting his cheeks as he cried for you. 

Noro may have noticed you staring, as he shrunk away a bit. His grip on your hand tightened a bit as well. Oh the poor Zora. You know he wanted to be the man everyone sees him as, but he acts like the shy child asking for a kiss in the playfields. Though, can you blame him? You were the one who sucked him off and blew his mind. Ever since those first little licks, he quivered underneath your touch. 

And he did the same now.

His fingers twitched nervously as he held your hand. And as soon as he opened the door to a home, he let go as if burnt. You raised your brows in confusion. “I..umm..y...you need a drink. Yes.” Noro scurred to another room, leaving you to look around the front room. It was simple. A stone carved dome with a few windows. Beyond a doorway, you could see a pool and a blanket next to it. “A...Ah…” Noro stuttered as he handed you a glass filled with near-sparkling water. “Yes...t...that is my room. I assume you are quite tired...So...feel free to relax on the padding next to it.” You looked at him in a questioning manner. “If you don’t want to that’s alright! You don’t have to be here at all if you don’t feel comfortable!”

You gave a slight chuckle at his nervousness.  _ First time having a girl over? _ “I was just wondering why you have it. Don’t Zora sleep in water?”

“I...I don’t have any land-creature lovers if that is...nnnnno...I...I’m prone to gill infections...so that’s why I have it.” Noro played with his fingers in nervousness. That faint red in his cheeks turned to a dark crimson that spread across his face.

_ He’s so adorable.  _ “Well, thank you for your generosity. I am quite tired from my travels. Ran into some trouble and these two handsome Zora helped me.”

“Really? Is that how you escaped the Lynel? Some other Zora helped you...o...oh…” Noro caught his blunder and blushed feverishly. You smiled and took a sip of the clear water. Its coolness ran down your throat, illuminating your spirit. Yes, Zora’s Domain was a wonderful place.

With wonderful boys.

You slowly walked towards the bed, hips swaying a bit too much. Noro must be staring straight at you as your little Hylian ears picked up a few whimpers. That damned smile of yours threatened to burst across your face. He was so cute! You turned back to him as the tip of your boots rached the edge of the little mattress on the floor. 

Noro put his hands in front of his hips. His legs closing in on themselves to try and hide the oh-too-prominent erections that were escaping, much to their owner’s dismay. “I...I’m so ashamed….I…” Tears pricked at his eyes as he kept trying to push his twins back into his body.

You chuckled and held out your hand. “Come here,” you cooed. 

Noro shook his head. “I...I can’t. You already did too much for me. You’re tired and sore…I don’t want to hurt you...” He turned his head to the side to avoid your gaze. 

You smiled at him. “Then let me have control. You are already so kind as to lend me your bed...let me thank you...properly.” Noro swallowed and shuffled over to the mattress. No matter how hard he was trying to calm down his arousals, they only seemed to get bigger. He knelt beside you and kept his head down. “Look at me, Noro,” you asked. You brought your hand to his chin and gently guided his face. Now looking at you, you could really see the blush across his face. Truely, he was the most adorable boy you ever had the pleasure of fucking. A smile bloomed on your lips. “Do you want me?”

His lips trembled. “I...I don’t want to impose-”

“Do you want me?” you repeated.

Noro took in two gasps of breath. “More than anything…” he confessed. He crawled closer to you and placed an unsure kiss on your lips. When he felt you accepting, he began to lean over you, intending to put you on the bed. 

But, this wasn’t what you were doing.

You placed your hand on his neck and your other hand on the one he put all of his weight on. In one swift motion you knocked his support out from under him and flipped him around on the bed. Now, on his back, he stared up at you in a bit of shock...and submission. Looming over him, you ran your hands up your torso, taking your shirt off. The boy obviously was still not used to having a strip tease, as his expression was a mix of arousal and awe. Each article of clothing you took off had him more entranced. His mouth was open and eyes blinking as they fixated on you.

Once completely naked, you took Noro’s hands and ran them along your curves. The twin cocks twitched with every new place he was allowed to touch.  _ Good… _

You hoised one leg over his hips and ground down, letting your other lips kiss his shafts. Noro gasped and threw his head back. “W...what are you doing? A..Aren't girls supposed to be on the bottom?”

You sensually brushed your hand against his cheek and down one of the fins by his face. “That’s a bit boring, don’t you think?” You kissed the other side of his face. “I think you will like this…” you cooed in his ear. 

You trailed a hand down between your bodies to grab at the two slippery cocks. You kissed his face and smiled as you remembered that ‘natural lubrication’ Gruve mentioned. It definitely made it easier as you began to rock back on both of his cocks. Noro’s eyes snapped wide open. “N...No don’t! Just one! You can’t….you can’t take t...t...two…” His protests became weaker as you took more of him inside your sex. The poor Zora was practically shaking with pleasure! 

“You’re doing so well, Noro.” You gave him a gentle smile. In return, Noro’s mouth became wider and his eyes became more hooded. Oh, that boy is losing it. He began to make those high pitched cries of his. You brought your hips up to drop them back down on his cocks. The Zora cried even louder. His hands flashed to your hips and pulled them down to grind against you. In response, your fingers dug into his chest and your back arched. 

“Y...you feel good…” Noro squeaked. You smiled and continued lifting and dropping on his cocks. Hylia he was thick. Zora are just magical creatures, aren't they? They can breathe underwater, see better in the dark, and are hung like gods. Noro gasped as you picked up speed. “N...no...you’re going to hurt yourself! Ah...ahhhh...ahhhh”

You chuckled at his unfocused eyes and small pleas. “Are you saying that because you care or...because you are close? We just got started, you know.”

Noro’s legs shook. “I...I’m trying to...to hold on...You...you first…” Noro threw his head back and continued his gasping and moans. “This is...this is for you...ahhh..ahhh...use me as you wish...” 

He really is the sweetest boy you’ve ever met. You licked your fingers and reached down to your clit. Gentle swirls turned rougher as the pleasure was heightening inside you. But, Noro made a grave mistake; he lifted his head to look at you. His eyes fixated on your swirling fingers. Noro’s legs curled up, his hands pushed your hips downward as he cried out. His twin boys twitched inside you as they spilled their sweet cream. Hylia, his adorable cries and his thrashing pushed you over the edge. Your walls tightened around him as you began your orgasm. It heightened by Noro’s convulsions. “I’m sensitive! I’m sensitive!” he yipped as your hips rocked to enjoy your own high. 

Once you began coming down, you laid against the Zora’s chest. His heartbeat was firing rapidly underneath your ear. Your fingers traced over his chest. Tiny black and white scales covered him. It felt different than skin, but still just as fun to press your bare chest against. Even as you did this though, there was no reaction from the shy Zora.  _ Out of all the things... _

You blushed as you felt Noro’s arms wrap around your back. He made happy moans as he nuzzled his face against your hair. You’ve heard about boys doing this in books...but for it to happen to you... _ This is new… _ Usually boys fuck and go. You smiled and snuggled into his chest. Noro’s cocks began receding back into their sheath. Small tingles of pleasure occurred at each ridge his cocks passed over. Once the last of him left, you felt his cum flow out you and onto his hips. You placed a small kiss on his chest. “That certainly was the quickest fuck I’ve had.”

Noro tensed up. “I...I’m sorry! You were...you were good…” His lips made a line as his eyes flicked over your face. “May I kiss you?” You blushed at the innocence of his request, then nodded. Noro pulled you up to his face and kissed you deep. You moaned at his passion. Fuck, he was so cute. It felt like some school kid crush and you just finished fucking in the fields. Not that you would know about that…you prefered the older stable boys.

Noro let up on his kisses and nuzzled his crest against your forehead. His eyes suddenly widened. “My shift!” He scurried out from underneath you and jumped into his pool. “You can rest up. Hylia, Captain Bazz is going to kill me!” He jumped out and placed silver armor on his chest and crest. “I’ll be back soon!” He then bolted out the door.

You chuckled.  _ He’s so cute... _


	5. Yiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this to myself?

You gave the shopkeeper your rupees and took the arrows off of the counter. But, his hand covered your own as you went to take your newly acquired weapons. “Ummm Miss (Y/N)? I know you are quite busy but...ummm…”

“Cleff, stop harassing your customers.” Noro stepped into your line of vision. He was a little too close to you. A little too aggravated at the shop keeper. A little too possessive of you for just being a fling.

Oh shit…

He didn’t think of this as a fling.

You took the arrows and put them in your quiver. Noro placed his hand on your back and guided you outside with his hand. “I’m sorry about Cleff. He’s a bit too friendly...if you know what I mean.” 

You had to tell him.

“U...ummm Noro. Yah ummm you were quite...territorial…” Your smile wavered at the tears in his eyes.

“I...I didn’t mean for it to seem like that! I just...well...aren't we in love?”

_ LOVE? _

You waved your hands in front of his face. “I...I never said anything about  _ love _ . I...I like you, but...I don’t know if I l...l...lo..”

Now the tears flowed. Oh dear… But, what could you do? You couldn’t just let him tie you down. That would mean no fucking strangers. No risky meetups in near public places. No more group sex.

No more fucking monsters!

“I’m sorry!” You ran out of the Domain. Poor Noro, but you couldn’t stop whoring to save your life! You did this to protect his heart. Yes, of course...you weren’t in the wrong here. You are just trying to save him from the inevitable heartbreak of boys passing you around like a pipe.

You jumped over boulders and dodged around trees until you ran out of breath. Knees buckling, you fell to the ground on some grassy hill. “Hylia above...poor thing, but I am  _ not  _ ready for that kind of commitment.”  

A grumble made you turn around. Three Bokoblins looked at your exhausted body. Not the prettiest creatures… Your eyes lowered on their bodies. You  _ were _ curious about what hid under their loincloths, though. You batted your pretty eyes at the approaching creatures. Needless to say, you were surprised when one of them knocked you on your ass with his club. “Ouch!...Hey...hey I’m all into kink play, but that’s a bit excessive!” You rolled out of the way of the next blow. These things were clearly not on the same page as you. Dancing around their swings, you tried everything to show them your interest and intentions. Pulling your pants down ever so sexily, flashing your tits….everything! “Ok, just interested in eating me...got it…” You took out your short sword and slashed one clean through its stomach. The second one tried to gang up behind you, but you thrusted your sword backwards. The third just dropped its weapon and ran away. 

You sighed at the lost encounter. Not every monster was as nice as the Otorock or as brave as the Lynel. You re sheathed your sword, only to grab the hilt again in surprise. 

Two men in red suits and masks stood looking at you. The shorter of the two leaned into the taller one. “What do you think? He did just take two of them down.”

_ He? _

“No ordinary Hylian could do that. It has to be the Hero.” Both men leaned over and stared angrily at you. Or, so you thought as the masks covered their expressions. Their hands slowly drew out their weapons. 

“W...wait! I think there may be some misunderstanding! I’m not a hero and I am most definitely a woman...I got tits...see?” You lifted up your shirt to show the two men your assets that the Bokoblins failed to appreciate. The smaller of the two men stayed on his guard while the taller man re-sheathed his long sword. 

“I don’t think I’m thoroughly convinced. You defeated a horde of monsters. So, you are not any ordinary Hylian.” The tall man stalked over to you. “Zalk, hold him down.”

Before you could think, you were on the ground. Your back was inclined on the smaller man’s chest as his arms wrapped around you, bracing you. “Hey! At least...h...hey!” The taller man began shuffling off your pants. “You didn’t even ask! Not that monsters ask...but you can talk! So ask!”

The taller one tossed your pants to the side and spread your legs apart. “Well, he doesn't have a dick...Still…”

“Still? There is no still!” you barked. Out of all the rude things to do…

“Could be some sort of illusion magic.” The smaller Yiga chimed in. “So, Kralk, should we put him to the test?”

The taller man named Kralk grabbed your legs more aggressively. Your brows pinched up in worry as both men became more...forceful. Zalk held your arms more firmly to his chest while Kralk reached behind. His hand came back with a Mighty Banana in its grasp. Your legs instinctually pulled back, only to be pinned in place by the banana wielding Yiga. With a chuckle, he shoved the banana inside you. The sensation of being stretched so much did please you. And true it was bigger than most men, but fruit doesn't belong there! “Come on, moan for us little hero. Moan as I fuck you with a mighty banana. Or, would you prefer it be  _ my _ mighty banana?”

These boys… You wanted to protest, but they made sure to keep you in bliss. The smaller Yiga took your submission and played with it. Hands began to squeeze and massage your breasts. Then a finger began to swirl at your clit. The pleasure they gave you was sure nice. Though, you never once thought fruit would be the source of such euphoria. Had to keep this one in mind in case you ever got lonely one night.

The bigger one spread your legs wider. “He sure is a cute one. I gotta say boy, this glamour spell of yours is solid. It’s as if I’m actually playing inside a pussy!” The other smaller boy sat up a bit to take a closer look between your legs. “Sure looks real…”

“Th...that’s be...because I’m a girl…I’m not the hero…” Each plea turned into a solid whine that escaped your lips. Faster and faster the bigger Yiga thrusting the fruit into you. 

“Keep trying to convince us...No ordinary Hylian would be able to fight off a hoard with such ease.” Kralk ended his conviction with a laugh.

_ They really believe I’m this ‘hero’ person? _

The smaller Yiga tweaked your tits and made kissy noises by your ear. “Wait till our master gets a hold of ya.” Yet his words were lost to the fiery pleasure between your legs. Trees turned into puddles of green and brown as your vision became blurry. The inevitable high was coming, and the two members made sure to tease you to that point.

Your cheeks burned hot, limbs twitching, brow sweating as you began shouting for them to slow down. Then, it burst inside you. You curled up around yourself as streams of pleasure wrecked your frame.

And soon, it began to gently burn as your lead-weighted limbs were set to the ground.

“Now, how about getting him to the hideout…”


	6. The Yiga Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Glok is from the last part of my series: Princey Prince: Two Paths. Essentially, he is a yandere who is quite obsessed with the reader. So, don't let his good looks and 'sweet' personality fool you, he might just have your friends dumped in the river.  
> However, the yandere stuff won't be in this series. So, it is just Yiga Master fucking. Yay Shibari!

You trembled as you were thrown to the floor. What did you even do? These crazy people in red suits say you were “The Hero” and proceed to capture you saying that you would pay for “Master Khoga.” Tears welled in your eyes as you kept low to the floor. You just wanted to fuck monsters…

Not the kind of monsters that live in each one of us. But, the gorgeous kind with large cocks and strong...uhhh..appendages.

Rhythmic footsteps crept closer to you until it came to a stop. You peaked open an eye to see the shoes of those uniform Yiga Clan suits. Nervously, you looked up at a man with a different mask than the others. “This isn’t the Hero.”

“B..b..but he’s cute! Just like this one.”

The master shook his head. “I see that. But, there is one...problem.” His attention resumed on his subordinates.

“What would that be, master?” a small voice said.

“IT’S A GIRL!” 

You felt the people who captured you pull your arms. You scrambled to get on your feet and follow them towards the door. “We will fix this, Master Glok! We will come back once we have the Hero!”

“Stop!” the master yelled. “Leave her here.”

The Yiga dropped your limp and shivering body to the floor. With a poof of red, you couldn’t see them anymore.  _ They vanished? _ You were so dazed and distracted with their magic trick, that you didn’t see the hand that was offered. “So sorry about that. My subordinates are not as competent as I would like.” You looked up at the now-maskless Yiga Master. His long white hair draped over his shoulders. But, it was his young face and red eyes that had you speechless. He was probably the most handsome guy you have ever seen.

_ I think I’m pregnant… _ you thought as you took his hand. Now, face to face, you felt even more faint than before. All the blood was rushing to places other than your head. You tripped over your own toes and fell forward, making Glok catch you in his arms.

The master chuckled at your action. “It seems we have scared you more than I thought. It is quite late. How about we get you something to eat and a place to rest?” You nodded at his offering. Glok simply smiled again and helped straighten you up. The master then wrapped an arm around you, pushing you slightly to follow him. “I must apologize again, it must have been quite scary for you. I hope they didn’t do anything unbecoming to a lady.” You blushed at his...question? 

“O...oh w...well they did f...force a fruit-” you stopped your sentence when Glok stepped in front of you. He grabbed your shoulders and looked you dead in the eyes.

“Do you remember who it was? I can’t let this be overlooked.” You blushed and shook your head. All these Yiga look the same to you. Maybe that’s the idea behind wearing the same outfit. Glok sighed, “I assume it was those two who brought you in. It's a terrible thing, really. Such lowlifes thinking they can have their way with such a beautiful lady. Someone like you deserves a man who can...feel you properly.” The master gently wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. His hands ran along the curves and crevices of your back. Your body automatically sank further into his chest. “Tell me, my little mouse, would you like that?”

“Yes.”

The Yiga master seemed a bit taken aback at your immediate and...sure response. A small smile crept across his lips as his red eyes turned a shade darker. “Such confidence...” He opened a door beside you and showed you in.

Once the click of the door was heard, you felt hands that hurriedly slid under your shirt and a mouth attached to your neck. The Yiga Master, Glok took two hands full of your assets. A hard rod pressed against your ass as the shirt worked its way off your body. His thumbs hooked in your pants and pulled them down. With it, came your underwear. Glok pressed his lips to your ear. “You feel so strong. They said you defeated a horde of Bokoblins. Maybe I should view you as more of a threat.”

You felt your hands yanked behind you and a tightening around your body. Your breasts felt like they were being coddled and your arms pressed into your back. In a flash, you were laying on a bed with your legs spread apart. Looking down, red rope criss-crossed your body, wrapping it in a bundle. A blush came to your face as you realized he tied you up. Though, more intricately than any other man had. Wrist to bedpost was as close as you were going to get with a normal guy. But, Hylia above this was art. Sexy, sexy art.

Glok moved in between your spread thighs. “I hope you understand my need to take precautions. But, I’m sure you could tell that you aren't the first dangerous woman I took to bed.” His hands gently massaged into your thighs and lightly touched their way down towards your hips. “However, seeing you glisten like that...It makes me think you like being tied up like this.” His voice made you melt against the sheets. It was deep, buttery, and oh so sexy. Your ears turned downward and red at the sound of his equally buttery laugh. “So flushed… What happened to that savvy little minx who was so eager to crawl into my bed?” He cocked his head to the right. Red eyes studied your body until he licked his lips. Slowly, like a prowling wolf, he moved over you. His mouth became mere moments away from your own. “So quiet… Are your lips not working? Maybe I can get them working again.” Slowly, he leaned in and stole a kiss. Goddess, Hylia he was good. Those soft lips brought tingles to your own that shot right down between your legs. And that, did not go unnoticed. Glok ground his hips against you. His hard cock was restrained only by the thin fabric of his suit. 

It was a tease and it was working.

You moaned against his dominanating mouth, begging him to give you what you crave. Jucies from your sex obviously began to soak into his suit. Why isn’t he wanting more? At this rate, you’re going to go crazy from his teasing. That large and thick cock needed something around it! And you were more than happy to provide! You cried against his mouth once again in a desperate attempt. 

Glok pulled back from your lips and chuckled darkly. “All tied up and wanting. I turned you from a proud woman into a slutty toy in just mere moments. Either I’m more talented than I give myself credit for…..or….you are just that needy.” His lips moved to the side of your neck. Ripples of breath sent shivers along your body. You tugged at the ropes that kept you from doing what you wanted. A small whimper left your lips, to which Glok chuckled. “Very well, a gentleman shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.” The Yiga master tugged at the back of his suit. Those stretchy layers draped down, revealing his muscular chest. It was a form fitting suit, but it did not show off the true splendor of his delicious body. “Like what you see?”

Your cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “Y...yes. Very much so.” Never in your life have you had such a striptease. Usually, you end up laughing at their pathetic attempts to dance. Glok, on the other hand, had only his chest exposed and you were nearly begging him to fuck you. Would you be able to keep your sanity once he removes the rest? 

His thumbs pushed down the fabric to just below his hips. Your eyes lingered over the striking V that led downwards. The ropes became harder and harder to like if a prize like that is mere inches away. Glok finally pulled down the rest. Your jaw dropped at how long and thick his cock was. The Goddess really did make perfect beings, huh… Or maybe, this was a god. If so, you would gladly worship him. Glok let out a bit of a chuckle. “Would you like to drool over the sight? Or, would you rather me show you how it works?” Your legs spread a bit wider, inviting him in. He took your invitation, much to your delight. 

The stretch made you nearly lose your mind. The pleasure wrapped itself around that thick cock. No other person made you feel this good. “By the look in your eyes, I was right about the men. Is this your first time with a Shikah? We males are built to pleasure our partners. Longer and thicker than any Hylian alive. And me...well, you can feel the difference for yourself.” He pressed deeper into your bucking hips. The pleasure made you moan loudly. “Such sweet music you are making. Goddess, I want to hear more!” His hips snapped faster into you. You looked down your body to his hips. Just seeing those creamy hips thrusting forward did something. Naughty feelings shot to the place he was fucking, making it even more wet. “It’s not enough… Scream for me, my beautiful lady.” Your moans became louder, reverberating off of the walls. With a wicked smile the Yiga master pushed down on the soft part of your hips. His cock and his hand now squished the front part of you, making you see stars. 

You whipped your head back in bliss. Not only was he endowed, he knew how to use it. Fuck, he was good. “G...Glok…” you mewled between moans. Your hatred was now directed at the red ropes. Touching his smooth, skin and wrapping your arms around him was the only thing you wanted. Yet, you were forced to simply lie there and be fucked at his leisure. Sweat beaded down your face as your cheeks became hot with need. The coil of pleasure was building up in your womb. And then, oh goddess, he began playing with your clit. Your toes curled as your body squeezed with euphoria. Lovely shocks ran through you as his finger swirled and his hand pressed down and his cock thrust and his eyes ate you and…and...and…

You cried out to the ceiling as that high began to rush through you. Glok changed his pacing to make the most out of your orgasm. Not too fast, not too slow. Stars flashed through your vision as this bliss lasted longer than any previous encounter. Goddess, he was working you to your absolute limit. “Good girl...just like that...come as much as you like.” Glok kept cooing encouragements as your ears became more fuzzy with pleasure. Soon, only the chaste touches to your teary cheeks became your world. 

You finally were able to reign in your breath as your high began to subside. A small tickle brought your eyes to your chest. Glok was happily lapping at one of your perked nipples. “Beautiful,” he whispered to your flesh. “Absolutely breathtaking.” The Yiga began to roll his hips against you once again, bringing his cock inside and then out. His moans against your skin had you blushing. You knew you were quite average, really. But, his cries made you think otherwise. “You feel so good around me. There is no way someone like you can be mortal. A fairy, sirin, or maybe just a beautiful forest spirit to come and take away my sanity. You can have it my beautiful lady. You can have all of me.” Glok’s cheeks bloomed red.

You wanted to call back to him. But, the only sounds that came out were cries of intense pleasure. Those coos of his got the pleasure to build once more. Glok now placed his hands on either side of your head. Now, towering over you, he began thrusting at a mind-numbing speed. His face twisted with ecstasy and bliss. “My...my beautiful lady...you are so strong in your squeezing. If you keep that up...I...I won’t be able to last. You drive a man insane, my dear.” His hands began gripping the sheets, nearly tearing them apart. Your crossed eyes and hung tongue could also show the pleasure shared between you two. “Glok…” you whined. He pressed his thumb to your bud once again and  _ smiled. _ You cried out once more as you came over his thick manhood. Your legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him deep as the pleasure became too much. Inside... _ deep _ inside is where he belonged.

Then he pulled back and began stroking himself in front of you. “I’m going to dirty my beautiful lady’s skin...F...fuck…” His ass tightened as white spurts of cum was sprayed on your tits and face. Glok’s chest muscles twitched as his face gave way all he was feeling. Those moans alone could send you into another orgasm. Once it ran its course, he looked at you. A small shy smile gave way to a nervous chuckle. “Here, let me get this off.” He pulled one loose string and the whole art piece came undone. Simply amazing… 

A hand was extended to you. “Come, I have a bath prepared. Let’s get you cleaned up, my lady.”


	7. Chuchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule's natural vibrators...

You wondered if last night was more about liking you or doing what he wanted.  _ Please, would you retrieve something of mine? _ He asked. But, it was where that had you cringing.  _ Under _ Hyrule Castle? How did he even lose something  **under** the castle? Still, you had nothing better to do and he did promise to...have another go if you were to fulfill his request. Now that is talking your language. 

You climbed over a large rock. “One leg over...now the other one.” But, your anchor foot slipped from its hold. You screamed as the wind howled past your ear. 

But, you didn’t expect to bounce back up, then down, then up, until you rested on a slimy ball of blue. “A Chuchu?” you said in disbelief. Its eyes floated around its gelatin body to your hand, causing you to scream and jump off the monster. Well, try, anyway. Your hands were firmly held in place and the only thing you got out of it was a bit of whiplash. “T...thank you for saving me haha. You can let go now.” You flashed an uncertain smile at the blob. It made no inclination of releasing your hands. “Really, I  _ do _ appreciate you saving my life. If you would be so kind as to let go of my hand…” Those red and yellow eyes stared up at you, unblinking. You tried tugging slightly, to no avail. 

It’s not like you didn’t enjoy getting caught by monsters, you just liked ones with...well…a dick (maybe two). Once more, you tried to pull out of the blob’s grasp. Unfortunately for you, instead of out, it went in. The large Chuchu pulled your body further into itself. Its jelly slowly sucking you down. “I...I swear I’m not tasty!” Despite your calls, the monster pulled you into itself until only your head stuck out. Its body was gelatinous on the inside. Your skin felt the jelly-texture creep up your legs. The cold feeling alone had you yipping as it now covered your hot pussy. Your cheeks flushed as the jelly began to push inside you. 

The sensation was...strange. It was cool and stayed cool despite how hot you were getting. You tried to bring your hands to the place currently being violated. However, your hands wouldn’t move. The same was with your feet and legs. It purposefully held them apart to gain easier access. The Chuchu then hugged around your chest, moving itself to rub against you. More hot blood rushed to your cheeks as the monster began pulling its jelly out of you, only to push it back in a second later. A small, but noticeable moan escaped your throat. The Chuchu jiggled in response. Curiously, it began to jiggle a little quicker in a certain spot. Particularly, at your clit. Those moans turned into high pitched gasps of ecstasy. Your eyes rolled around and unfocused. Your heart began to beat a million miles a minute as the overwhelming pleasure threatened to make you explode. The Chuchu increased its vibrations until it the whole monster was rippling from the source.

Each second had you moaning higher and louder. The sheer intensity of the moment threatened to shatter you as finally, finally you jumped, leaped, dove right the fuck off into pure bliss. Your legs shook as the dive into this forbidden feeling became nearly too much. Fuck, you loved monsters!

The Chuchu then slowed and stopped its jiggling and moved you onto the ground. From there, it rolled off until you were dry and spent on the grass. Goddess, you couldn’t believe how amazing you felt. 

Your eyes turned to the Chuchu who began to shake once more. “Are you alright?” you tried asking. Then, the Chuchu grew an appendage that broke off from its body. The new blob rolled its two newborn eyes all around its body, like petals in the wind. That is, until the two bumped into each other, causing a slight ripple throughout its body. Those red and yellow eyes then focused on you. And that is when you remembered…

 

 

You picked up a random book from the table as the library boy was slamming into you. A book, seriously, you were that board. The boy was having a great time, of course.  _ You, _ on the other hand, would rather read then give him even an ounce more of your attention. Your eyes skimmed the pages until you stopped at one passage in particular.

> Not much is known about how the Chuchus reproduce. Though, it has been observed that they have the characteristics of asexual reproduction. However, they also have the traits of sexual reproduction. These gelatinous blobs need the sexual fluid of another organism in order to trigger their asexual reproduction. This has lead to many unfavorable encounters with travelers, including myself. 
> 
> The spawn of the adult Chuchu has no recognizable features, nor any noticeable trait from the sexual partner. It didn’t even consider me its father! The-

“Ahhh...oh goddess, that was amazing.” The boy buried his face into your back. “S...sorry about making a mess of your back.”

You turned around from your book and looked at him. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were done.”

 

 

The small blob looked at the larger Chuchu and then hopped up and over a hill. “Well, they certainly grow up fast,” you mumbled. Your attention was then turned back to the now slightly smaller Chuchu. It brushed against your foot and then rolled over your body once again. “O...Oh w...well can’t I have just a moment more to...to…” Your words were lost as the Chuchu began to shake once more. The coil began to wind up once again. “Can you slow down! I...ahhh…” The vibrations intensified and sent you over the edge once more. You gasped for breath at the quickness of both orgasms. Fuck, this is bliss.

Just like last time, an appendage grew and a blob with eyes formed.

.

.

.

Soon the whole field was filled with smaller Chuchus.


End file.
